Marigold Locke
by anonymous ink
Summary: Marigold Locke was left mysteriously in the care of a snooty Australian family. Pursuing clues of her origin, Mari transfers to Hogwarts during the midst of the Second Wizarding War. Where she becomes entangled in Dumbledore's Army.


There is large stone house in the country side of Britain. This stone house belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Nottingham, but they had always rented it out in the fall.

You see, the Nottingham's owned quite a number of ice cream shops, which all happened to open only in the spring and summer. So they would always take a two week vacation in the end of October, which just happened to be a most unfortunate case of mono for the children's teachers to hear.

This time the Nottingham family were enjoying their vacation on a warm sunny cruise ship, were they could stay at an all you can eat buffet, all day long. The Nottingham's seemed to have gained a considerable amount of weight after this trip.

Yes while the Nottingham's were drinking smoothies with "those cute little umbrellas", as small Eliza Nottingham would say, Mr. and Mrs. Purrington and their new born Lacey were stuck inside on the rather cold windy day.

The Purringtons were here on a business trip. Mr. Purrington wore a grey suit and blue tie (occasionally red) almost every day. Mrs. Purrington had just had her little, or rather large, bundle of joy that she coddled and spoiled on a 24/7 basis.

Gail Purrington had just gotten Lacie to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

She opened it only to find a group of children all dressed up in costumes. Gail had forgotten it was Halloween.

"Trick or Treat" the children yelled. She could hear Lacey's unmistakable screams in the background. Rather angry these children had woken up her "lovey-dovey" she slammed the door in their faces.

"Shush now darling, shush" she cooed desperately. As soon as she put Lacey down there was yet another ring at the door.

Gail opened the door again furiously only to find the same group of children.

"What do you want?" she asked nastily.

"Excuse me but do you have any candy?" said a rather brave looking boy with red hair wearing a rather dirty looking pillow case.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Gail asked with a shrieking whisper. The boy puffed out his chest before answering.

"House elf, you like it? I made the costume myself" he answered proudly.

"A what?" Gail asked.

"She's a muggle" one of them muttered.

Feeling rather offended Gail slammed the door once again and hoped they would go away. She soon regretted it when Lacey started screeching.

About fifteen minutes later Lacey had fallen asleep and yet again there was another loud knock on the door. Absolutely furious this time, Gail opened the door prepared to yell at the small group of children.

But she couldn't, because the children were not there. Instead a small young woman with a large cloak staggered in, she had a small bundle in her arms. She fell to the ground shaking, pulling Gail down with her.

"Take her" she whispered in a raspy voice. Gail was really very confused and seemed to be frozen in her place.

"Take her" she said again with more force this time shoving the bundle into her arms. She then clung onto Gail's collar pulling her further down so she could hear her delicate voice.

"Promise me" she said weakly "promise me you'll take care of her" she said pleading with her warm brown eyes.

By then Gail was completely terrified and on the verge of tears. She tried to pull away but she couldn't, in a desperate attempt to pull away she promised the mysterious woman.

The woman smiled and then took out a little dagger making a small cut on Gail's palm. Gail let out a frightful scream. She then cut her own palm and pressed their hands together.

"You promise?" she asked again.

"Let go of me!" Gail wailed.

"You have to promise first" she pleaded. By now Gail was absolutely convinced this woman was a nutter.

"I promise" Gail let out between sobs of fright. Maybe Gail was imagining, but when she said those words a sense of warmth seemed to surge through their hands.

The fresh red cut that had been there moments before was now gone leaving only a faint pink line. Gail stumbled back and away from the strange woman.

"Who are you?" asked Gail in a rather frightened tone keeping her distance.

"My name is Marigold" she said with her last breath.

And then she fell asleep, only to never wake up.


End file.
